


Sorries

by Pastel_Teacups



Category: The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Breakup Fic, Breakup Letter, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-24
Updated: 2014-05-24
Packaged: 2018-01-26 07:39:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1680194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pastel_Teacups/pseuds/Pastel_Teacups
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A letter from Harry to Peter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sorries

Peter, 

I know what you’re thinking. You’re wondering why I sent you an actual letter in the real mail, or you’re wondering what it could mean. So, I’ll explain it. 

I sent you a _real_ letter in the _real_ mail because I thought that you would appreciate the romanticism enough for you to forgive me for what the rest of this letter says. 

I also sent you a letter because if I told you this in person, I wouldn’t be able to do it. Your face is too much to bear when it comes to bad news, Petey. 

First things first, I know there’s something I haven’t said that you’ve been waiting on for a while. I love you. 

That’s right, dork, shout it from the rooftops like you totally will. I, Harry Osborn, am in love with you. 

But, unfortunately, that isn’t the only reason I sent you this letter.

I’m breaking up with you. 

Yeah. Sorry about that. Really, I don’t want to. It’s hard to tear myself away. I hope you believe me. I desperately want to stay. But we both know that this won’t work. 

I drink quite a bit. You know this, and I’m sorry about all the times I got angry and threw something or yelled or passed out on the couch. 

I’m sorry for all the times I never came home because I was at some club. I’m sorry for the times that I overdosed and nearly died and made you worry. I’m sorry that I was too fucked up to remember your birthday last year. I’m sorry for the way I wrap my fingers around your arms in the morning and make you cold. 

I’m sorry I have to leave. 

So there. From now on, you can’t think that I’ve never apologized. I guess you can think that I’m a heartless asshole that played with your emotions. 

I really hope you won’t think that. 

I know that you’ll try to reply to this. I know you’ll try to call. I know that you’ll come to Oscorp and try to sneak into my office.

But I can’t see you. We both know that your face is too much to handle, especially when it's all heartbroken and sad. 

So, that’s about all I have to say. Thanks for reading this, I guess. I doubt I’ll forget you any time soon, and I hope you don’t forget me. 

~~Love~~ Sincerely,   
Harry Osborn


End file.
